


Pet Names

by newtypeshadow



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: High School, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pet names? (Drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosalynian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rosalynian).



He looks like a bad boy but his mouth is sweet, and while his hair is streaked the color of blood on pavement, his hands are gentle and firm. For the first time since becoming invulnerable, Will feels fragile, breakable. Warren's mouth like fire against Will's thigh is like the first time he flew.

"oh god," Will gasps.

"I hate pet names," Warren breathes. Chuckles spill out of Will from his mouth to his toes, and Warren slaps his thigh. Suddenly his grip is tight and stings of flame; they are floating. Will grabs tight to Warren's back and smiles.


End file.
